Till Death Do We Part
by PeytonMarieSwanXTaylor'sBaby
Summary: Rachael never had a perfect life... but when all she had left... what was she to do when a new guy comes and take her heart? OCxOC ExB Was: Darkness Becomes Everthing, Light Become Eternity
1. Rachael's Life

**Background: She was little when she lost her parents and she has been living in an orphanage called the "Home of the Lost and Lonely". Her best friend and only true friend is Josh Jarvis. They know everything about each other because they grew up together spending all there time with each other. Some people aren't that nice to her, when Josh isn't around there is a group that pushes Rachael around. Then later when she hangs out with Josh she would have burses and he would wonder how she got them but she would lie and say that she got them from falling or accidentally hitting herself on the table, chair or something of no importance.**

**

* * *

  
**

My story is just another one of those ones where there is an orphan and she wants nothing better than to get out of the hellhole she is in. My name is Rachael and I am sixteen years old. I go to BHS, aka High School, but as I call it- hell high. I hate school there is nothing there but snotty teachers with their robotic students. I'm a sophomore which if some don't know it means tenth grade. I use to live in San Francisco with my parents. We had a huge manor with everything that I could hope for but all that was taken from me one night while I was in bed, asleep. That night was Christmas Eve and all was well, my parent and I had one of our annual Christmas Eve parties. We had a few of our friends and relatives over to celebrated Christmas. It went quite fast, we all laughed and enjoyed the night as it was. It was close to mid-night and everyone was starting to head home for the night. Well, that was until they showed up- the cloaked men. They came and searched for something in the house. I, still to this day, do not know what they were looking for but the price that was paid for the undiscovered treasure was the lives of my parents. I was only four when they were murdered but I can't forget that night. The next morning they were discovered and I was taken to an orphanage called 'Home of the Lost and Lonely' which is located in North America, a city called Pebble Beach, California. I have been there ever since. As I said before I am seventeen and all alone. I have no family that I know of and I only have one friend. See if you want to say all the fake 'I want to be your friend' people are friends then you can say I have hundreds of friends but they are just fake, I only have one true friend which is Josh. He is like my older brother, he takes care of me and I watch out for him. He is really all I have and I don't want to loss him. We have this gang called 'West Side Riders', we have dance battles every couple weeks or so against other gangs. Our biggest rivals are called '501', aka 'Dance crew 01'; they are known as the fiercest gang on the streets. That is until one night we challenged them to a battle and stole their title for the greatest gang out here in the streets.

"Hey Josh. Where we headed to now?" I asked him as I stepped into pace with him. We just got out of the hottest club in town which is called, 'Shawty Gala', that holds most of the battles in the city. It has been a few weeks since we won the incredible title of the finest gang in the city and we have not been beaten at our beloved game.

"Well, how 'bout we do sum celebrating of our own for the night?" He asked with his little twist he does when he is enjoying himself. He smiled at me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"There is nothing else I rather do!" I smiled and hugged him as we walked down the store and bought some snacks: chips, doughnuts, mountain dew, and cookie dough ice cream. After paying for our food we headed for our spot—The Cascade Square. The Cascade Square is a park that Josh and I go to when we hang out just the two of us. We come here almost every night since I came to the Home. We come here and tell each other about what we are going to do with our live when we grow up and how we expect to get there. We talk about the problems we have at the Home and what we wish would happen.

"So what's up with you and Danielle? You two seem to be getting along." Josh asked me. It was true, we were getting along but I still believe that she is just doing it to get close to Josh.

"Well… I guess." I said but Josh just looked at me with doubt and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, she has been nice but I don't think it has anything to do with being friends with me. I mean almost everyone at the Home uses people just to get close to the one they really want. If I say so myself they usually do it to get close to you." Josh burst out laughing, yes, laughing. I glared at him until he stopped roaring with laughter.

"Oh come on! You can't really believe she is using you to get to me? That is ridiculous. Who would use you? You're like best person I know." Josh reasoned with me. I just raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes. Josh never tried gasping the idea that all the girls at the home and at school think he is hott. Even I can see that, I mean even though we are nothing more than friends doesn't mean that I don't know that he is hott. He has been hott since he was born or at least since he was five because I only met him when I was four. But even though we are only friends doesn't mean anything when it comes to his looks because, man, can I tell you he is one sexy guy. _Ok, come on he is my friend I cant think this way. But hell I can't lie…_

"Yes I can. Have you ever realized how many so-called 'friends' I had that are now your friends and don't talk to me at all?" I asked him, it looked like he was thinking about it for a second, "That is what I thought." We finally reached the lake side and sat down to eat. Josh grabbed out the chips and began to eat while I just sat there looking out at the lake. It was beautiful; I love coming out here with him and just thinking. No one knew where this place was because trees and bushes hid it. Josh looked up and smiled at me. I knew he was just living up the thought of people wanting him. He always had friends no matter what, even though he knows that most are just using him so they can be considered "cool", he would never admit it and he couldn't even fool me.

"So what new girl do you want to hit up this month?" I asked between giggles. I knew bringing this up would get him tongue tide. He is one of the guys you would consider a 'Man-Whore'. I know he don't mean harm, the girls just don't know when to give up. He looked at me with his fake innocent eyes and gasped.

"I would never do such a thing?" He said with fake hurt tone. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, then looked at him in the way of saying 'cut the crap and answer already', like I usually do when he beats around the bush. "Ok, I give. I don't really know for that matter. Maybe Crystal or Beth." He said in his 'as a matter-of-fact' tone. I started to laugh uncontrollably which just earned a glare from him.

"Sorry… it is just that… you are going for… the two girls that you know can't resist you." I said between fit of laughter. "I mean don't you want someone worth fighting for?" I asked and quit laughing when I saw his serious face. He hardly ever had his serious face unless something brought back bad memories from his past. I know of everything from his past because the last twelve-years we both talked to each other and became real close. We knew how each other felt during certain things and how each other would react. We kept each other out of some much trouble that if we never knew each other we wouldn't have survived long enough to go into puberty. Which neither of us complained about how we would have ended up because who would want to go through that?

"I don't need anything that serious. Besides I got you to care for and that if enough to handle right now." He stated still being serious. I knew pushing it would be a bad choice for right now so I decided to let it slide for now but he knows that we will talk about sometime or another. He was touchy on that subject for his own reasons so I wouldn't push him further on the subject. He gave me a small smile, which I could tell, was a little forced but, just how I am with him, I just kept my mouth shut and smiled back. We got up and headed back to the home. It was midnight when we got back and everyone was in bed asleep, well I thought everyone was. The nun I could not stand came around the corner just as we were about to go our separate way.

"Rachael, you been out causing trouble, again?" She asked glaring at me then smiling at Josh. Gawd I hated her. She would think that Josh was this perfect, non-trouble causing dude while I was the troubled some teenage chick. Don't get me wrong, I am not hating on Josh, I just think he gets off the hook a lot. Ok, so maybe I am the chick that is in trouble numerous times but I can't help it that the teens in the home trying to beat the crap out of me all the time and I defend myself every time. Maybe if they learned to leave me alone then I would not have to injury them. Yes I do get into fights and have a mouth that cant stop running but hell the provoke me.

"Might of, what's it to you?" I said snotty. She narrowed her eyes on me as I did the same. See I told you they provoke me, I swear!

"It concerns me as I am you guardian and that was defiantly not by choice." She snapped. I rolled me eyes and mumbled so she could hear me, "That's for sure." She decided to ignore my last comment and turned to talk to Josh. "Josh, I just got a letter saying that you will be going to live with your cousins out in Washington. You will be leaving the day after tomorrow, no exceptions." She said looking at me then walking off toward her room. I blinked, that meant that he was going to leave me but not by choice. He looked down at me that worry in his eyes. He knew I was about to go into hyperventilating. He wrapped his arms around protectively and started toward his room. He knew if he left me alone that I would go crazy. Besides I always sneaked into his room after I know everyone is in bed. But tonight was required because if I was not with him now then when would I be able to see him again? That I wouldn't even know. We were walking into his room just minute after getting the dreadful news. He set me on his bed and went back and shut the door then turned to look at me. He looked as broken up over this as me but the only difference is that he can pull the look off, I can't.

"I wont go. I am not leaving you here." He told me bluntly. He shook his head and sat down beside me. "I know what they do to you… the other kids. I just found out before the competition. Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked with sadness in his eyes. His sweet sad eyes stared straight into me, looking into my soul that I just blurted out the truth.

"Well I don't want someone taking up for me. That would make me seem weak and let them think that they could beat me anytime without paying for it. I am the tough girl and won't let anyone do anything to me without something given back." I said all at once. I sounded like I was crazy but Josh knew what I said even though I was a raving lunatic. He came and sat down next to me trying to calm me down which worked for the most part. I looked at him and saw that he was in deep thought. After a few minute of silence he pulled into a hug, but it was not just some hug like two friends would share or a brother would give to his sister to calm her down. It was a hug that had something more to it. He held me for what seemed like only a minute or two but when I looked over at his clock I realized that we have been like that for about two hours. When he noticed that I was calm enough he let me go. I turned over and laid down on his bed so I faced away from him. There was only a few times he has ever seen me cry. One time was when I first came here after my parents died he came and comforted me. Then there were other times when I would brake down because I just had to remember everything that had happened to me. I didn't want him to see me this time because I knew he would be gone soon and I didn't want him beating himself up over it.

"Rachael?"

He tried to get me to turn around but I just couldn't without braking down worst. I mean you would be crying your eyes out if the one person that knew you the best and always took care of you since you were four was leaving and you would never get to see them again.

"Rachael, come on, would you at least look at me?" He asked desperate to get me looking at him. He kept trying to get me to look at him but I would just hold onto his pillow even tighter.

"I am not going to give up until you look at me." I tightened my grip around his pillow. "Please, Rachael, I'm begging you. Please look at me. Please baby." At that my heart speed up. He has never called me baby, infact he has never called anyone baby. He only calls the other girls' babe, not baby. But I should not think anything of it because we are just friends and that is all. I felt a pull at my stomach at the thought. _Did I want something more with him? My best friend? Did I love him?_ I couldn't love him because it would only make it harder to let him go. But even at that, did I love him?

He started to rub small circles on my back to get me to calm down. It worked a little. I finally looked up at him to only see a sight that made more tears come, he was crying. _He _was crying. I have only seen him cry once and that was when he was looking at the locket his mom gave him before she died. It had forever written on it and inside was a picture of her and him. He has never known his dad. It was only his mom and him until she died of breast cancer.

"Hey." He said through his tears. He looks mind-blowing when he cries. He is defiantly good looking for any girl. "How… is my… girl?" (He has always called her 'his girl') He asked even though it is hard to talk when you cry. He smiled and pulled me into another hug. He never had to hear me say anything when I cried because we both knew what each other was feeling. He started to sob softly on my shoulder as I did on his. Soon enough both of us were sleeping with his arms around me. Holding me tight the entire night.


	2. The End

When I woke up I noticed that Josh was not here. I got up and opened the door. I looked around, _great_, I thought, Beth and Crystal was staring at me like I just came from a junkyard. The glares they were sending would defiantly kill me if they could. I started to make my way down to my room when Beth was directly in front of me blocking my way.

"So what were doing in Joshie's room?" She asked. "Trying to have him think you're not as pathetic as you really are?" I looked at her then at Crystal that was now standing beside Beth. I rolled my eyes at them. Beth was one of the dumbest girls I have ever known and that is really saying something since almost all the girls here are just about as dumb as her. But then there was Crystal… even dumber than Beth. You could replace them in the movie Dumb and Dumber. All that would change is that they would be girls instead of guys and they would be the leaders of a whore pack.

"Do you really think you should be aggravating me right now instead of giving 'Joshie' your undivided attention?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked taken aback but recovered quickly. She just glared at me for a moment before getting in my face.

"Why would I miss a chance to irritate you?" She asked me coldly. I raised one of my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Well I thought Sister Patricia would of told you the news since you her favorite little princess." I replied with ice dripping sarcasm like I used before. She just looked at me like I was stupid. I rolled my eyes again. How stupid can a girl get? "He is leaving tomorrow to move with his cousin in Washington." I explained with an exasperated tone. Right as I said that I felt I sharp pain shouting across my face and I noticed that Beth had just slapped me across my face. I froze right in my place for a minute until I heard her speak again.

"He would not leave. He loves me plus he would have told me that instead of you, a worthless piece of shit, who would care for you. You lie and manipulate people all the time." She hissed at me. I glared at her. My anger pour over and before she could say anything else jumped on her and tackled her down to the ground and started to pumble her. Just as I started to go in for the sixth punch I heard someone calling my name and pulling me off of her. I started to kick and yell for them to let me go so I could do more damage but they held me back.

"Rachael, girl, calm down please." A voice say, a voice I knew anywhere and would always listen to. I calmed down a little bit to see just how this was going to play out.

"Beth do you mind telling me the reason why my girl just went crazy brutal on you?" Josh asked Beth, who might I say, looked baffled. It literally looked like she got kicked in the stomach.

"But… But I thought I was your girl." She said pathetically looking at Josh with sad and jealous eyes but she finally answered him. "She said that you were moving away. To Washington." Josh only nodded. _Smart girl she didn't gravel at his feet._ "Why? Why would you want to leave me? I thought you loved me?" _Ok, she is back to being stupid great, just lovely._ She looked down at Josh's arm that was still securely wrapped around me, realization hit her, hard. "Why are you protecting her instead of me." She was now near sobbing. "Don't you love me?" None of then Sisters were anywhere in sight. But almost all of the teens were here watching the sight fold out.

"One you were never my girl. That title is only for Rachael. Do you hear me?" He asked her. He was over the limit of pissed. She merely nodded. "Secondly, if you ever piss my girl off again I will not pull her off of you." She was just starting to drip tears down her face. "Thirdly if I ever hear that you abuse her again, I will hunt you down and kill you. That is for everyone here too. And finally, no I don't love you, never." He said love like is was the worst word he ever heard and said. I looked up at him and smiled. I loved the sound of him taking up for me even though I never let him before, I was glad he was here now. He looked down at me, his eyes softening, and kissed me on the check before focusing back on Beth. His eye were back to being dark again. "You can leave now." He told her. Her busted out sobbing and then ran away, embarrassed. Crystal right on her tail to comfort her. _Like she needs it,_ _big baby._

"Thank you." I said to Josh as I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"No problem, baby." My heart did a little flip just at the word. He just started calling me that last night and I feel like I could get use to hearing him say it every day. Then the thought that he was leaving me tomorrow made my smile disappear and I started to cry. He tightened his hold on me so I would not fall.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." He said as he led me to my room so I could change. Once I was done I was a little calmer but still on hysterics. He grabbed my hand and we both walked out side and headed towards our park. Once we got there he sat me down near the lake and put his arms around me so that I lend against his chest. We sat there until the sun started to set before the silence broke.

"You okay now?" He asked lifting my chin up so he could look in my eyes to see for himself. He kissed me on the forehead then put his chin on my shoulder then took a deep breath. It was silent for a while until I spoke.

"So you are leaving for real?" He nodded. "Do you know anything about them?" He knew I want curious and personally I wanted to know if he was going to be treated well with them.

"Well they live in a small town called Fork." He said looked down at me because I started to laugh uncontrollably. He looked confused at why I was laughing but happy I was not crying anymore. "Now what do you think is so funny about that?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Once I stopped laughing I explained.

"You and a small town is not something I can picture. You love the city and now you are going to live in a box with houses. Imagine the trouble you'll cause." We both laughed together at the thought of all the trouble he would get in. I turned around so I was looking at him. He smiled at me and I tried my best to return it, but I couldn't.

"So… this is real?" I asked again just to make sure I heard right the first time. Obviously I did because his smile faded and wrapped his arms around me again. We both sat in silence for a while. I looked back at him and he looked like he was thinking hard again.

"You okay?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He just looked up at me and stared with the same expression he had a minute ago. When he looked away I knew something was wrong and not just wrong like him moving away but wrong like him and me. "What wrong Josh?" He looked back at me then shook his head and looked away again.

"Josh tell me now." I ordered. He tightened his hold around me again and signed. "Hello, earth to Josh, but if you squeeze me any harder I'll die." I said trying to yet again to lighten the mood. He looked at me like I just sang the hillbilly song then out of no where he laughed, but not one you would give a Nobel prize to but one that is in between humor and dry laughter. I raised an eyebrow for like what, the fifth time to day. "Are you okay?"

'No I am not okay, I am not even alright." He said. I tossed my arms around his neck to give him a hug. When I did this he didn't hesitate, he grabbed me and pulled me on his lap and returned my hug. Now I can defiantly tell you this was not the friendship kind of hug at all. This was passed that like face-to-face, chest-to-chest, straddling my legs around him, girlfriend and boyfriend hug. I liked it, more than I should, but it was are last chance to be together, maybe it was just that, are last time to be with each other maybe we should make it special. When we pull back he looked like he was about to break down and it didn't look good. I traced my finger down his cheek and gave him a look telling him to say what is on his mind.

"I need to know some things, like a lot of things but only if you promise to answer all of them." He said all in a rush. He had an expression that I have not seen since the first time he told me about his past. _Maybe this was tearing him up inside more than I thought._

"I promise" He was looking anywhere but at me.

"Ok" He seemed like he was debating whether to tell me or not. Then minutes later he started talking again. "Well I guess I will just come out bluntly" He took a deep breath and looked up at me then said, "What are you feeling towards me?" I looked down at him with my eyebrows pulling together and head cocked sideways. He looked down again and signed. "I guess it isn't good," He muttered to himself. I tossed my head back and laughed which made him look back up at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Josh, you made it to were I am straddling you and I am not moving off of you, so that should already have shown you that it is not bad. And anyways where is this coming from? Because you just started calling me baby, which I may remind you, you have never called anyone before. Then, now you are acting weird. What is up with you?" I took breath then looked at him waiting for his answer. He smiled.

"You're dodging the question." He stated. He saw the look on my face then started to explain himself. "Well, we knew each other since we where little and I have always tried to protect…" I cut him off.

"I think we already know this." He glared at me so I put my hands up to surrender. "Ok, finish what you were saying."

"Thank you, as I was saying…" I waved my hands to make it so he would hurry up. "You know, you are not making this any easier on me, in fact you are making it harder." He said while pushing me off of him, to my displeasure. I took his chin to make him look at me.

"Go ahead and finish what you were trying to say. I wont interrupt again, promise." I told him with a smile. He bit his lip and looked into my eyes, then the next thing I knew he kissed me. It was not quick and not slow but to the point I knew what to do next. He pull back and looked embarrassed, I think I just looked flushed. He started to apologize until I smiled and pulled him back and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. He smiled into the kiss then he licked my lips for entrance which I gladly parted my lips to let him deepen the kiss. He pushed me down to where he was laying half way on top of me. His left hand holding my face and his right hand roaming freely. His hand slipped up and down my left leg. He kept rubbing my leg and back with is hands for the whole time with were make-out. When we stopped kissing we noticed that it was dark outside. He checked his watch and groaned.

"It's time to start heading back." He said and helped me up of the ground. He was about to start walking when I pull him back and kissed him again.

"You didn't get your answers." I told him. "And you didn't finish asking me your questions."

"You're right, how do you feel about me?" He asked with a smile. I started to answer but then thought this was my last chance to mess with him and replied.

"I absolutely despise you." I said and laughed. His smile faded and he became serious. "Okay, I am kidding, just joking" I said in a light playful tone. He shook his head and asked again.

"What do you real feel?" He looked utterly determined to know that exact question before he had to leave. Again, just thinking about him leaving made the tear come; they were on the brink of flowing over. He looked baffled. He didn't expect the tears to come out right now, but unfortunately they came. He pulled me in for another hug trying yet again to calm me down, but this time it didn't seem to work. I mean he was leaving in the morning and there was nothing I could do about it except watch him go. I just think it is unnaturally unfair. It is like all the odds are against me; damning me to be alone forever. We walked back to the Home in silence. Once we reach it we headed to my room. I started to hyperventilate because that meant he was going to leave me alone and I couldn't handle that.

"Shhh… it's ok, I am, here. I am not going anywhere. Shhh. Shhh." He soothed me. He let me change into my PJ's, which just so happened to be a pair of his pajama pants and one of his baggy shirts, and then he helped me into my bed. He laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me for the last time that his was ever able to. "Sleep, Rachael, and always know that I love you." He whispered into my ear so soft that I thought I didn't hear, but I did. Before I fell into my slumber I whispered back or so I thought, "I love you, too."


	3. AN

Thanks for reading my story! I don't know how long it will be but it will be good or so I hope. Next will be short only because it is going to be Josh's POV. It is before and right as he leaves. And there will be new but old characters here! Continue reading you will hopefully love it!

Nikki


	4. Another AN

I noticed that in my story Rachael and/or Josh has a mix up of their age. Her age is 17 right now. And Josh's is 18. I just wanted to make it clear that she is **not **sixteen! Some of you may think, 'why don't they just live on their own because they are old enough' but in my story Rachael is **not** old enough because she is under the age of eighteen and Josh wont leave on his own because she cant come with him, but finally he is adopted by his 'cousin'. So he has to move out and leave her. He cant adopt her because he is not fit to and his new family cant because the nuns' wont let them. (It is my story so everything is my way, like it or not, deal with it) So it is not a win/win situation. Depressing I know but we all can live with it for now!

Nikki


	5. Leaving, My Love Josh's POV

**Wow, I finished this just a minute ago. 4:17 a.m. You all are really lucky I love writing and I can stay up all night without any problem, well besides my dad. He will bitch for me to go to bed but he didn' tonight. Hay! I am good.**

**Well this chaprter, as I said in one of my A/N's, is Josh's POV. It is very sad and depressing. I almost cried while I wrote this, mean you are leaving the one person you love the most, how do you think you would haddle that situation? Laugh, I think not. Well, this has to happenfor the story to go as I planned, so go read!**

**Holy Shit, I wrote seven pages in this. I thought it was going to be short but it turned out the complete opposite, you guys are really lucky today.**

* * *

After I knew Rachael was asleep, I got up and walked to my room. I didn't, no I couldn't tell her the truth. I know she expects me to never lie but I just couldn't tell her the true reason why I was leaving. I was debating on telling her tonight why I was leaving but then I know she would have freaked out and make me stay. I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't put her in that kind of pain. I love her to much to do that. I never told her before that I loved her but I am glad I did today. I would have regretted it, but I know I wouldn't have regretted it for too long. I hate seeing her cry, it kills me every time I have seen her shed a tear. Leaving is the best for her. She is my girl and I am going to keep her safe as I can, even if it means taking myself away before I am suppose too.

When I got to my room I went over to my desk and wrote Rachael a letter goodbye and put it in an envelope. Then I put her gift to remind her of me in it, after all I won't need it. I knew she would need closure but I also know that she won't want to completely forget me. I grabbed the envelope and made my way back to her room. Seeing her on her bed so innocent my me love her even more then I thought I could. "Josh… Josh, don't go…I love you…" she mumbled in her sleep, something she was known for was talking in her sleep. Most times it was of us hanging out, her fighting with Beth and crystal, or just random incoherent things that don't make any sense. Like one night she dreamt of rabid squirrels attacking her, just thinking of that night made my chuckle. But tonight, what she mumbled, broke my heart. She really did love me, that made me happy knowing she did, but broke my heart because I knew we couldn't be together.

I put the envelope on her night stand by her alarm clock, where I knew she would find it. This was going to be extremely difficult on her because I am the only person she could count on. Now I don't have a choice but to leave her. I could stay and be with her for the limited time I had but I knew that would kill her in every possible way. Being there… Seeing that…, my thoughts wandered off. I could do it, I had to leave. Luckily I found someone that would take me away. They had to fake being related to me for them to take me away because one of many crazy rules that that Sisters' have was that the people have to be either related or very rich to adopt someone. One thing about me is that I have connections to certain people that have connections to certain things. To bad I didn't have a connection that could get Rachael out of this prison.

I gave her one last kiss on the cheek. As I did this she turned over and smiled. At first I though she woke up but I noticed that she was still very much asleep. I kissed her lips once and walked to her door just to look back at the beautiful sleeping beauty on her bed dreaming of me. "I love you, Rachael. Even after the end." I whispered before walking back to my room and finished packing.

I had only my clothes left to pack. I got started right as I got in my room so I could try and keep my mind off of Rachael. Which was entirely impossible, because I would pull out some of my clothes and remember a time I wore them when I was with Rachael. I kept packing my clothes and thinking of Rachael and my great days together, our worst, and every single one that I could never forget. Once I got to my last piece of clothing I noticed I was crying. The last piece of clothing I had to packed made me fall on my bed, sobbing.

It was my favorite shirt, the one that I loved ever since that night at our park, we were swimming in the lake at night. Just having our usual fun. It was the night I admitted to myself that I knew I loved her.

**Flashback**

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting crazy! She is making me insane. _My stomach was feeling weird, not the kind where the next morning you are sick in bed, but something screaming the exact opposite, love maybe. _This is crazy, she is my girl but my love attraction? I don't know about that. _

"Hey, Josh? You know that song we use to rap to?" 16 years old Rachael asked me. I smirked, how could I forget, we both made complete fools of ourselves raping it at school in front of the entire café(lunch room).

"What? Coconut Juice from Tyga?" I asked even though I knew that was precisely the one she was thinking of.

"Yes that is it!" She exclaimed. "Come on let rap it again." She asked with her big puppy dog eyes that I couldn't even turn down. I just nodded and started the beat for her.

Josh  
**Rachael  
****Both**

**Put the lime in the coconut and twist it all up (x3) **

**twist it all up**

** twist it all up**

** everybody in the party **HEY

**hold your cup high move your body **HEY

** if you twist it scream it loudly! **HEY

** ay,ay,ay, **HEY

**ay,ay,ay,**HEY

(chorus)  
coconut juice got me real loose like **DAMN**

like, got me leaning 3 thousand proof like **DAMN**

coconut juice all on the dance **FLOOR**

fellas let your ladies **GO** ladies let your Fellas **KNOW**

**COME** back, went straight to the club entrance

no charge cause we late to the club uumm yes,

we don't stand in the club **GED** on the couch

pouring drinks on the rug DAMN What a mess,

but we cleanin the club ice so bright make a fight

scene in the club dooon't test, cause theres beams

in the club red beams in the club leave your jeans full of blood

(chorus)  
**put the lime in the coconut ****and twist it all up (x3)**

** twist it all up **

**twist it all up **

**I'm back, **DJ **- can I get a replay?**

** ay,ay,ay **HEY

**ay,ay,ay,**HEY

I think the artist name, was like Tyga man'

and he said: "I'm getting every dollar on **GED**"

**V I**, important person, (raps) most important

person so po' it, an I'm up in this thing with

my thing up an she shaking that thing her momma gave her

(chorus)  
put the lime in the coconut and twist it all up (x3)

twist it all up

twist it all up

everybody in the party **HEY **

hold your cup high move your body **HEY**

if you twist it scream it loudly! **HEY **

ay,ay,ay, **HEY **

ay,ay,ay,**HEY**

Ha, hope you're not tired - this is just a breakdown!

**brabrabrabrabreak it down like Britney**

** forgive me, but I said it whether you're notty dreaded**

** dreaded the crazy bald head(y) jump up**

** if you love it no guns in this jammy**

** so what he's my cousin sexy runs in the family! **

**(chorus)  
coconut juice got me real loose like DAMN, **

**got me leaning 3 thousand proof like DAMN**

**coconut juice all on the dance FLOOR **

**fellas let your ladies GO ladies let your Fellas KNOW **

**put the lime in the coconut and twist it all up (x3) **

**twist it all up **

**twist it all up **

**ay,ay,ay, HEY **

**ay,ay,ay,HEY(x4)**

"Nice"

"Yeah, you are really good at rapping." Rachael commented.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked cocky as ever. She rolled her eye and dunked me under. When I came back up she was laugh and running away. We continued dunking each other under repeatedly until we had to head back to the Home.

"Geezers… I'm… freezing…" Rachael stuttered half way back. I looked at her and she looked like a ghost. Her lips were blue and her skin was white because she was so cold.

"Here, I'm not cold, put this on." I told her as I took of my dry shirt and handed it to her. She took it with out arguing. "Wow, did you forget to tell me something?" she looked at my with confusion. "You're a damn ghost." She hit me on my arm, pretty hard. "Damn girl, you hit like a guy." I shouted. I just smiled.

"Thank you." I laughed.

"You are my crazy girl, as always." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Yep." We were in the Home and making our way to our rooms, well most likely mine because she sneaks in there like every night, not that I mind.

"You staying with me tonight?" I asked her. She nodded as we made our way down the hall and into my room. I shut my door and went to my desk.

"What ya doing?" She asked. I looked over at her laying on my bed.

"I have to finish my report for English. It is due tomorrow and I don't have it done." I explained.

"Oh, how much more do ya have?"

"Just a couple paragraphs." I had to do mine on my life and I was on my favorite part, writing about my most important person in my life, which was not surprising to anyone, Rachael, my favorite person and the most important girl in the world. My girl, the girl I love. I looked back over to her and saw that she way asleep already, so I got started on my report.

**End of Flashback**

I stopped crying a couple hours later. When I checked the time it was already 6:58 in the morning, just three more hours until I was leaving, forever. I got up and went to my friend, Zane's, room. I knew he was up, I needed him to promise me something very important, or at least to me. When I got there he was on his bed listening to his ipod and drawing. Drawing was one of his passions and he took it very seriously. When I entered he looked up and saw me and he took his headphones off.

"Hey, man. What's up?" He asked. Besides Rachael he is the only other friend I had that really took me seriously. He would do this favor for me without any argument because he knew how close I am with Rachael. I would usually talk to him about her, just to get things off my chest. He knew exactly my feelings towards her and he was the only one to know my real reason for leaving and about my fake cousin.

"I need to ask you to do me a favor." I stated. He nodded for me to continue, so I did. "I need you to watch out for Rachael for me. Make sure she doesn't get into much trouble, make sure she don't get hurt, and protect her from the other teens. She don't get along with anyone here besides me and you, well a little you." I asked looking into his eyes pleadingly. He knew I meant what I said.

"Well, I knew you where going to ask sometime before you left." He stated before continuing, "But I will only do it if you tell me one thing."

"What" I asked, even though I knew what he was going to ask. He was going to make sure I did it before I left.

"Did you tell her that you love her?" I shook my head yes and smiled. "What was her reaction?"

"She kissed me." I told him with a huge grin on my face. He smiled at me. He always wondered if she loved me too. Now we both knew. She loves me. "She even told me she loved me."

"Good." Right then there was a knock on his door interrupted us. When I looked up I noticed Sister Kathryn standing there with my things on a trolley. I took a deep breath and told her I would be there in a minute, she left without a question. She was the only nun here that let you have your space without interrogation. I looked back to Zane and signed.

"Well I have to leave." I got up and walked to the door with him right behind me. I turned around and added, "Tell Rachael the truth when you think it is right but not to soon, ok." He gave me a smile and patted my back.

"I will." I started my way down the hallway leading to the exit. I took another deep breath that I desperately needed. That is when I heard her. Rachael screaming my name. I turned around right as she run into me. Everyone was there looking at us, except my 'cousin'. I wrapped my arms around her again for the last time. She was sobbing uncontrollably and I knew I couldn't stop them this time. I rubbed her back anyway and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear me, "I love you, don't forget that." She just squeezed me tighter.

"Don't go, don't leave me." She sobbed into my chest. She wasn't going to let me go, that is why I wanted to leave before she woke up. Zane came from behind her and tore her away from me. I mouthed a thank you to him and looked at her again. This was the last time I was going to see that beautiful, angelic, sweet face ever. So I wanted to memorize it. Once I was done. I took her from Zane and cupped her face between my hand and looked in her piercing green eyes.

"I'm going to miss you… Zane here is going to take care of you, no arguments, ok." She just cried more. She knew that she couldn't stop me from leaving but she was trying as hard as she could. She might be a procrastinator and does things half fast, but I can honestly say she doesn't give up easily. I bent my face down to hers and kissed her very passionately. She kissed back with just as much passion as I was. After a minute I broke it off, to early for both of our likings, but I had to go now or I would just call it off and stay here with my baby. "I love you." I whispered hoarsely. She was barley able to speak but replied, "I love you, too", barley above a whisper but I heard it and smiled. Zane held her back again as she struggled to get away from him and back to me to make me stay. I didn't look back, I just opened the door and stepped outside. The door behind me closed muffling her cries for me to come back. I walked down that steps and towards the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo 6. I saw a girl that looked like a pixie and a guy holding her around the waist. I looked away. It was to much for me to see. I already missed Rachael. _Damn, life is hell. _I thought. The girl held out her hand for me to shake so I took it.

"Hello, I'm Alice and this is your cousin Jasper." I looked at him. He looked close enough to be related to me.

"Hi, I'm Josh." I said in a dull life less.

"I'm sorry about the girl in there. It must be hard for you leaving her without her knowing anything." The girl Alice said in a depressed tone as we drove away from my life, my everything. I ignored her until she spoke again. "You love her don't you?" I looked at her and she had a sad face on, I couldn't talk so I merely nodded. I stared out the window as a tear slid down my cheek and I began to sob softly. I was headed toward my new life short life and away from the only thing that ever mattered. My love, Rachael.

* * *

**I am not going to goes crazy always asking for reviews when writing the story but it would be nice if you guys would tell me what you think of it. And yes, I know, Alice and Jasper finally showed up! **


	6. AN UPDATES

I have finally decided to put Bella and Edward in my story

I have finally decided to put Bella and Edward in my story! Sorry I have not updated for a while I only stopped because 1. I was trying to finish it and 2. I went to Disney World, so now I can still... finish it... then put it up. My sister started reading my story and she want me to finish it so I will try to hurry up on my updating… she is impatient.


	7. New Life

It has been five years since that dreadful day that I was left to deal with myself and never was I the same

It has been five years since that dreadful day that I was left to deal with myself and never was I the same. I became mute nothing made me talk. Zane tried to make me like I use to be but I never let him. No one controlled me, not even Josh. I know most girls would be mad at him and cuss every single word at his name but I could not ever do that but that still didn't keep me from disliking him.

Who wouldn't? He caused me pain, so much antagonizing pain, just because he left here. Soon after he left here I found out just why he did what he did. That alone made me pissed more by the minute. I can remember it like I am living it this moment. It was just a month after he left that it all unfolded in front of my eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_I was walking down the hall just like everyday. Not talking just walking. As I walked around the corner I found a fuming Beth and a weeping Crystal walking towards me. I just glared at them both because all through my life they did nothing but make it a living hell for me. When Beth got in front of me she went crazy and ranted her head off not that I paid attention to her, well until I heard her say… "Josh never deserved this, you never deserved him." She spat in my face. I looked down at her hands and noticed her holding a newspaper. _

"_What the fuck are you rambling about?" I asked her rather annoyed; to be honest this is the longest sentence I have ever spoken since Josh left. The longest I have said was like, 'Back off', 'Fuck you' and 'Bite me' or anything within the two to three worded fragments. What I found out next killed me more than anything and made me want to die but the most of all was the thing that made me shut up again._

"_Josh, he… he…" She stumbled. She looked away. Right then I knew it had to be something really bad because she was not saying anything rude anymore or being a brat. She looked at the newspaper and busted out in tears. I rolled my eyes and snatched the wrinkled newspaper out of her gasp; she just merely glanced up. I looked over the picture as I read what it said. The picture was of Josh just before he left, looking normal as ever._

'_Last night just around ten p.m. Honor student of the age of 18, Josh Jarvis, died in the Forks hospital. It was reported that the cause for the tragic incident, that killed this straight A student, was the worst to be expected. Skin Cancer. It was known that at the age of seven, Jarvis was diagnosed with skin cancer. His mother, that died when he was just an infant, died of breast cancer. Jarvis didn't have an immense immune system that couldn't hold on really long, but luckily for him he lived for eight more years than expected he would. His funeral is to be held at Pebble Beach Resting Home in California on Wednesday; A place he, himself, wanted to be cremated and scattered in Cascade Square's lake, just west of where he lived.'_

_It was hard to read and even harder to believe. I looked up at Beth and shook my head. "No" I whispered loud enough for only her and Crystal to hear. I knew, even how mean Beth was to me, that she would not make something like this up, defiantly about Josh. I took off running, if there was anyone that would know anything about this it would be Zane. When I got to Zane's room he was sitting at his desk doing, Gawd knows what, not even noticing me there until I went up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and throwing him on his floor while shoving the newspaper in his face. He scanned over it then looked up at me with guilty and sad eyes. "Explain." I ordered. He looked down then told me to take a seat. So I did as told and sat on his bed waiting for him to speak, when he did his tone was firm yet soft, just like Josh's. He took about ten minutes explaining what this whole thing was._

"_I was with Josh when he was informed about the cancer. The doctor said that he only had about three years to live. Josh didn't want to leave you because you where so broken and hurt when you came here and you were still healing from your past when he found out. He decided that when and if you where able to deal with the pain by yourself, or when it got less difficult for you to handle, that he would leave just so you would not have to be there when he was to… well when he… just when it happened. He did not want you have to go through more hurting like that. Losing someone you love never heals fully but scars over the wound. He just didn't want to make it where you were never able to heal again." A minute passed as I gathered want he said. I looked at him. He noticed I was pissed._

"_Why didn't he leave before his estimated time was up? You said he only had three years to live, why did he stay longer?" He seemed to think about how he should answer my question because only after about seven minutes did he started to speak again._

"_You remember that time you went swimming with Josh after one of our battles?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well, that was the night that he knew deep inside his heart that he loved you, really, really loved you." Zane took in my expression then proceeded to talk. "He didn't want you to hurt anymore than you had to." Zane took one of his hands and wiped away one of my tears that I just noticed that were pouring down my face._

"_Why? Didn't… he know… that I would of… wanted to be there with him… when, when…" I stop dead there I couldn't say anymore whether I stumbled or not because now I was sobbing horribly. Zane pulled me close, not like Josh ever did, but like a big brother would do to his little sister when she needed a hug. I cried my self to sleep that night think of the love that I lost. Right before I fell asleep Zane asked if I would like to go to his funeral with him, I nodded before I was fully unconscious. _

_**Later**_

_I went to his funeral and watched all the people that said that they 'knew' him cry over their loss. I was relieved when I was able to get away from there because if I saw another person crying over him I was going to yell. No one there knew him besides Zane and me. Zane had to drag me off, away from the funeral because I was about to rip this one girl's, that went out with Josh once, head off because she was going on and on about how she knew him and how important he was to her. The most I was able to do was to tell her off because as I was stocking towards her to tackle her and beat the living shit out of her when Zane grabbed me from behind. The only statements I got out of my mouth until he covered it were, "Shut your fucking mouth. You know nothing about him. Your just one of the whores he felt sorry for so he went on a date with you. Your nothing speca…" by then he had me off of the graveyard and on the walk way down to the lake. We didn't talk to each other because he knew I wanted to be left alone. That night I packed my things and left, but of course not without a fight. He tried to get me to stay but I would not have it. At the end I won and left. Not long after that I die myself. I didn't do it on purpose. This girl came out of nowhere and dragged me off then knocked me out. When I woke to conciseness my neck was burning. I didn't know what to do, who would, I didn't know what was happening. I tried not to scream but the pain was too excruciating, eventually I passed out but not before I felt coldness around me. _

_When I finally woke up I noticed that I was in a big fluffy bed that was in the middle of a palace type of room. It was huge. The bed I was on was a four-poster bed with a curtain surrounding it. The blankets were black and red and very silky._ _The room itself was a dark blood red color. It was just like my dream room. It was then I noticed a girl come in. _

"_Ah, your awake. Finally. Here drink this, don't ask just drink." She ordered while I looked at her confused and wary. "It is to help you with your strength, now drink up." I drank it and I would have to admit it was good, really good._

"_Now may I ask what it was?" I asked. She looked at me like she didn't think I would want to know then said, "Blood." She was right I didn't. I dropped the cup and it broke on the floor. "Excuse me? Why the fuck would you give me blood?" I screamed at her. She rolled her eyes and walked over and started to pick up the mess I made. "Well are you going to answer?"_

_She looked up at me and glared to where, if it could, it would have killed me. "Just because you need it, now shut the hell up, dumbass." I was about to yell back at her until I was cut off by another person or rather a guy that walk in just as she got done picking up my mess._

"_Tashia, why don't you go help April with the laundry?" He asked, well more like ordered, the girl named Tashia. She looked at him as if saying, 'don't ever talk to me again', then walked out of the room. _

"_Sorry for her. She is at a really hard time right now." As he said that he frowned. He looked at me to see what I was going to do, like run or something. I just sat on the bed looking up at him in amazement; he looked like he was a runway model ready for a show. He laughed and shook his head. "Well enough of staring. You want answers?" I glared at him before I nodded to him._

"_Ok for starters I am Kyle and the girl that was just in here is Tashia, as you already know, if you were paying attention. We are vampires as is the rest of the family and now, you." The information was processing very slowly because it was a while before I screamed out, "What?" He laughed then sat down next to me on the bed and started to explain again. "Exactly what I said. We are all vampires. My brother and I found you out in the forest about five days ago. You were bitten when we found you and it was fresh but not fresh enough to suck the venom out, unfortunately. We brought you back here and waited for you to wake up and now here we are." I only thought vampires were in books but I never thought this was possible. Well, if it is true, I will just have to deal with it because it is my future now. Nothing I can do, don't get me wrong, I am not one of those girl that are obsessed with vampires but I do love them and I always wondered what would happen if they existed. I would just deal and move on. _

"_Fine. Ok, I am a vampire. Now what?" I asked him with one of my eyebrows raised. _

"_Now, it is time to meet your new family." I stopped right there and glared at him._

"_None of you will be my family, ever. You guy would be lucky if I was even your friend." I spat. Right now was not the time I needed to be pushed into a family that I didn't know nor needed._

"_Ok, we're not your family, only your new coven." I nodded with an agreement. Then we both walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs and into the living room. He called everyone down to the living room for a meeting. Once everyone was down, he started introductions. "This is Tashia as you know already." I took the time to look at her. She was my height with brown hair and topaz eyes. "That over by the stairs is Kasey, Tashia's cousin." She was about 5'8 with blonde hair and topaz eyes like Tashia. She was glaring at me. It's like these people love to glare at people because I have not met one that has not either glared at me or narrowed there eyes like I am something they want to step on. Kyle introduced everyone one by one. There was Shawn his little brother. He is about two inches taller than Kyle and he has black hair, very cute but so not worth it. His wife's name is April and she is shorter than me so I don't feel that bad on that subject. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Then there is Bevin; she is the only one that I could possible talk to, maybe. She is not able to think with half of her brain so she would be fine to talk to and hang with. _

"_There is something I have to tell you about your change and your abilities as a vampire." Kyle took the silence as a sign as to keep talking. "Well when we found you, you just been bitten but the venom spreaded so we couldn't try and suck the venom out like some vampires would try and do… But April has the power to heal and she tried to heal you but she was not able to heal you all the way so you may have some human abilities in you. We had to make it look like you just went missing so we spreaded some of your blood around where you were attacked. They will never find a body and they will not look for long, they never do." Everyone looked at me like as if to see if I was going to have a stroke or something. Hope they like disappointment because that was far from happening._

"_Huh, do any of you have any powers?" I was not really curious to get to know any of these people or vampire, whatever you call them, but these so called power were making me wonder._

"_I am a shape-shifter and a pyro," Kasey said in a voice that only people that thing they are better than others user. "Ya know, pyro, controls fire."_

"_Gotcha Cinderella. I am not stupid; I'd advise you to use your head every once in a while, kay." I stated in an over sarcastic enthusiasm. She glared at me for the rest of the day. _

"_I have telekinesis, __molecular immobilization and molecular combustion, do you know what those are?" I nodded. They acted as if I was the stupidest person in the universe, which was very insulting. Telekinesis is the ability to move things with you mind, molecular immobilization is the ability to freeze time and molecular combustion is the ability to blow things up. I love her powers; they are ones, that when I was little, I wanted for myself. The rest of the night I found out that Kyle had one power and that was his strength. His little brother Shawn's power is the ability to feel what others are feeling and not only that but with that power he is able to know what they are going to do when they do it and how they are going to do it. April, his wife, not only has the ability to heal but also has premonitions and is able to levitate. Finally Bevin has the ability to control minds and make everyone do what she wants against their will, her power comes in handy when you really want something and boy does she always want something._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Have you found him yet?" Tashia asked me. I shook my head as I passed the hall she was now searching. We have been searching for, Nathaniel Trip, which might I say he is not the easiest target. He was my hardest, by far. Nathan was a vampire we, which I mean I, was assigned to kill.

"Keep looking and if you find him just stun him. You know he is my kill. Now go." I ordered Tashia. She looked at me for a minute then went off down the hall she was searching. I keep looking for him everywhere and I found nothing. Tashia, Shawn and I were searching one of Trip's clubs that was located in Vegas, Nevada while April, Bevin and Kyle where searching his house which was located in Portland, Oregon. We searched the house a few more hours then decided that we should head back to the house.

"He keeps changing his mind ever damn second." Shawn ranted as we approached the house. When we got in the house Shawn stomped up starts and slammed his door. He usually is not the violent one but when his powers messes up on him, you mind as well stand out of the way.

"Hey, you stay here, Imma going to go out. Call me if they find him." I told Tashia. She nodded and I made my way for the door.

"You know running from your past doesn't always work. Take me for the perfect example." Tashia said from the stairs. I turned around and glared at her.

"Really… well it sure as hell beats walking." I said as I slammed the front door behind me. Tashia was always telling me things like that. I have gotten use to her but not many others of the coven. I have gotten really bitchy since Josh died and I never really wanted to stop. April and Shawn are the other ones I talk to once in a while. I use to talk to Bevin all the time but she just got so annoying because of her blondeness.

I have been a vampire for four and a half years. I am not like others vampire; I am unusual to most of them because of my uniqueness. I have human abilities and lots of them. I might not have a heart beat but I am able to cry, blush, eat and sleep just like a human. Other vampires think it is strange that I am able to be able to do these humanlike traits and tend to stray away from me for it. I never asked to become this creature but I don't think of it as a curse unlike other vampire. One of my other many abilities is that I am immune to blood of any kind, meaning I don't drink it. You can say that I have all the strengths of a vampire and none of their weaknesses. Pretty cool? Yep I know.

When I first got changed I went to live by myself for a year. I bought a huge mansion with load of rooms. It has everything; nine rooms, nine bathrooms, a game room, a living room, a party room, and a kitchen (for me). I loved it when I first moved in; it was peaceful and quite but that was until a year later, my coven move in with me because Kyle and Tashia had a fight, again, and burnt down their house. Just leave it to them to destroy something big and beautiful like that. Their old house was a three-story mansion while mine is only a two. I would of thought they would of taken better care of it.

After two hours of walking I came back to the house to find everyone in the living room waiting, I think, for me. When I came into their sight I found out that they were indeed waiting for me.

"What do you guys want to ask?" I annoyed.

"Well," April started. "We have some friends that are passing through and…" April was cut off by Kasey that was not patient enough to wait for April to finish her sentence and said, "And we thought they could stay here." I growled at everyone.

"Please, they will only stay for a little while." Bevin whined.

"Yeah, and whenever you say that they stay for two years mess up my house then leave without helping clean it up, no." I said and turned to leave. Tashia got up and grabbed my arm and turned me back around to look at her.

"We will watch them. Come on, we haven't see them in a long time, please. They won't mess up you house, you can count on me." She pleaded.

"That is coming from the girl that burnt her house down because she got in a fight with her ex-husband so she and her family had to live with me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey that was his fault." She stated and glared at him. He was about to put in his two sense when I stopped him before he could.

"Fine. But they have to follow all the rules: No partying without my consent, no hunting humans, and no destroying my house." I looked at everyone but most Tashia and Kyle. "And finally NO disturbing me. Or else you all will have to find a new place to live, got it?" They all nodded. "When do they arrive?" I asked. Right then the doorbell rang. I glared at them one last time, and then went to answer the door.


	8. Visitors

**Hi! I would like to have at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. If I get more than ten I might even make a longer chapter! **

**This was meant to be 15 pages but I decided a little less was fine!**

* * *

I opened the door to find seven vegetarian vampires looking at me. A pixie looking girl smiling brightly, I raised an eyebrow as I let them in. They all came in and greeted their old friends. I don't know whether to like them or despise them. I went back into the living room to find them all sitting on the couches waiting for me to talk. _This better not take a long time. _I thought to myself. As I thought that I saw a guy with bronze hair look up at me and glared, which I gladly returned.

"I would guess you have the ability to read minds since you instantly glared at me when I thought something you wouldn't like. So, lets get this over with so I can get back to the important things in my undead life." I stated. "What are your names and powers?"

"Well I am Alice Cullen and I can see the future. This is my husband Jasper; he is able to sense peoples emotions." She said motioning toward the blonde man to her left. "And this is Edward; the one you already identified as the mind reader." She said grinning.

"I am Carlisle, the leader of my coven," He said indicating towards his coven. _Na, shit. If you're the leader then of course it is your coven. _I thought and in the period of time earning another glare from Edward. I smiled. _Well stay out of my mind Cullen boy and you wont hear shit you don't like_. I growled in my mind. "Like my wife, Esme, and my daughter Rosalie, I don't have a power more like a trait."

"Which is…" I asked wanting him to hurry up with his explanation.

"I have compassion while my wife has her love and caring nature for others, whether they are family or not." He looked at me then to his wife then back at me. "My daughter has her beauty that she carried on from her human life." I looked at the blonde girl that he was referring to and she was looking me up and down. As I would have guessed feeling threatened by my new covens and my beauty. I smirked at her and thought bitterly, _Yeah, keep looking me up and down; I will give you something to look at._

"If you're just going to insult my family maybe we should not have bothered coming to stay with you and your family." I snorted and took a couple steps forward.

"They are not my family; they are just my coven. But you should really be talking to the leader the coven, now." They all looked confused so I thought better to explain it to them. "I am not the leader of this coven, she is." I said pointing towards Tashia. They looked back between both of us for several minutes before Rosalie asked, "Then why are we wasting time talking to you instead of her?"

"Because this is my house not hers, that's why. For now, all I have to say is just follow the rules and we'll get along." With that I walk away from them and up to my room. Where I would finally be in peace. When I walked in my room I went straight to my closet and moved around some boxes on my shelves until I found Josh's old box with all my human processions in it. It has old films of Josh and me, our dance battle videos, photos of us together, our favorite CD's… the letter I found on my nightstand that Josh wrote for me was tucked between two of my favorite videos. I took the box and went over and sat on my bed. I grabbed the letter out and opened it and read over it for the thousandth time since I first read it the night my world shattered right before my eyes.

_'Dear Ray,_

_I want you to know, if I thought it was best, I would have stayed with you and never left you in the prison that I know you feel like you're in right now. I never wanted to let you go and finish what life I have left without you but it would have hurt you badly if I stayed. I know what I am doing and I think it is for the best. I want you to promise me that you wont make things difficult with Zane, as I am going to have him watch over you and take care of you like I would have if I stayed. You will always be my girl, my beautiful Ray. I left some of my belongings with you. Some of the videos that I had of us are under your bed in my mother's old treasure box. Also something very precious to me, I am giving to you, my mother's locket. You know everything about me and as I do you. It seems to me that giving you my mother's locket will give you something to remind yourself of me and to cherish for as long as you live. You will always be in my heart and mind, every second of everyday, I promise. You are the love of my life and my heart and soul. Take care of yourself, my sweet Rachael._

_Love With All My Heart,_

_Josh Jarvis—'_

I laid the letter flat on my bed as I turned and opened the draw to my nightstand, move some papers out of my way and pull up on the latch that is hooked to the wooden piece that pulls up to reveal a secret department where I kept Josh's mother's locket which was now mine for eternity. I pulled it out and looked at it; it was a gold heart pendent that read 'Forever' on the front and on the back had the initials 'RJ' for Josh's mother's name, Rylida Jarvis. But now they stood for Rachael Jarvis. Yes, I took his last name only because I had to choose a new name for myself, so why not take the name of a lost love? Inside were two pictures; one of Josh and his mother before she died and then one of him and me when we were five. We were sitting together at the park laughing about Beth and Crystal arguing about 'who was the best cheerleader'. Since Beth was four and Crystal was three we thought it was hilarious.

I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried for hours while clutching the locket to my chest. I tried to pull myself together so no one would see that I was crying but I couldn't stop. I just kept sobbing until a hand touched my shoulder; I turned to see Edward looking at me with sad and concerned eyes. I looked away as he withdrew his hand from me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked looking down at the letter and went to grab it. Quickly I snatched it and glared at him.

"None of your business. Leave me alone. Aren't you aware of my rules?" I yelled at him standing up. He took a step back, which made me smile. _Is the little mind reader scared of me?_ I taunted him in his head; he only glared.

"Is it against the law to be nice to someone once in a while?" He ignored both of my questions. I took a deep breath then looked back at him. _Why should I?_ I thought. "I'll ask again, why were you crying?" He was looking at me trying to figure it out; I had no interest on him knowing. I kept my mind preoccupied with one of my favorite songs from Breaking Benjamin, 'Unknown Soldier'.

_'Show me what it is like_

_To dream black and white,_

_So I can leave this world tonight.'_

I sang in my head as I put the letter back in the box.

_'Full of fear,_

_Ever clear._

_I'll be here,_

_Fighting forever.'_

I shut the box and turned around to put it back in the closet.

_'Curious,_

_Venomous,_

_You'll find me_

_Climbing to Heaven.'_

Halfway there I was shaking so bad from crying that the box and everything spilt everywhere. Edward started to walk towards me to help when he stopped after I whisper, "Josh." He stood there not moving while I pick everything back up.

_"Never mind,_

_Turn back time._

_You'll be fine- I will get left behind."_

I found a picture of him and me when we were sixteen. We went to the mall together and Josh just had to go to the photo booth and get pictures of us. There were four pictures all together. One was of Josh wrapping his arms around me while my head was on his shoulder, both of us smiling. The next was both of us acting crazy and poising goofy. In the third we were both looking at each other smiling, again. The last was of me on his lap, I tilt me head back and laughing, while he was just smiling at me with his arms around me, again. I though of that day with him, we had so much fun. Both of us just walked, talking like every other day, and laughing with each other with no complications at all. It made me cry harder to think of it. Next thing I knew Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh… I am so sorry." I froze. _Did you see all of that?_ I asked in my head, he nodded. I pushed him back and finished cleaning. "Who is he?"

"Just someone I use to know." I replied. Before I could put the box away Edward stopped me and took the box away. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are? Give it back, now" I screamed at him. He ignored me and sat down on one of my many couches in my room. He put the box down then looked back at me and said, "Sit." I thought about getting the box real fast and putting it away. "I will just get it back out." _Man, you're so annoying._ I thought; he chuckled. When I finally sat beside him, he opened the box and pulled out some pictures. He looked through them in silence until he came to one and chuckled at it. I smiled. It was one of Josh, Zane, and me.

Usually I would have a fit and scream at someone for it, I don't know why I didn't yell at him right now, something just told me to trust him. So I did. We kept looking at them for a few minutes. He came to the last picture finally. It was the newest one I had of us; we were in his room that day and Zane was in there too. He found Josh's Polaroid camera and was taking random picture of everything: Josh, himself, me, Josh and him, all three of us together, him and me, then this picture. Josh and me.

_That was the last time Josh and I had our picture taken together_, I thought, _only two days later he left._ I looked down at the floor. Edward put the pictures back and closed the box then turned to look at me.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question but a statement. I nodded. _It doesn't change anything though. He left and he died, I have to move on._ He raised an eyebrow, "But you haven't, why?"

"Edward, I am not the same girl I use to be. After he left everything stopped, I became numb forever. Then I found out he died and that is when I died, too." I paused then finished explaining in my head knowing that my voice would not last long enough. _When you die you don't move forward, you can't. You stay the same, never changing. Soon after his funeral I ran away from the home only to be attacked by a vampire. I became a bitch to everyone I knew and only talked to Tashia because the one she loved hurt her as well. But never was I the same and I am never going to be._ He shook his head and looked at me.

"That is only because you won't allow yourself to let go, to move forward." I took and deep breathe and then got up.

"You can go. I have to eat then I am going to sleep." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Long story, I will tell you later." I said as I grabbed the box and put it away.

"Rach, your friend is here." Kyle yelled from down stairs. I smiled for I knew who it was. _Be prepared to be amazed Cullen._ He froze and looked at me with wide eyes, 'Bella', was all he said. I laughed, _She has told me all about you. You're almost the same as Josh and I don't even know who is worst. Don't hurt her or you'll die._ I warned in my head. I made my way down stairs to find all the Cullen's staring at Bella as if she was a ghost.

"Hello, my Bellarina Marie, how are you this fine evening?" I asked Bella as I gave her a hug. She smiled and replied, "I have been better, as you already might know." I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What the hell?" Kasey yelled, "Why the hell are you nice to her when you hardly see her and rude to all of us when you live with us?" She asked irritated. I rolled my eyes at her and sneered back, "For you that is exactly why I am rude, you are so annoying, you make Rosalie look like an angel." I waved my hand toward Rose then looked at her. She was glaring at me but she also had a smirk on her lips as if insulting Kasey was the best thing she has hear all day, which probably was. "As for the others I just am. Bella and I understand each other; we live similar lives just in different way."

"I don't get it." It didn't surprise me to find that Bevin was the one to say that. She usually keeps quiet around other unless confused.

"They both were hurt by their lover. They try to hide it and do very well at it but the truth is they are dieing inside." Came a voice from the door, which was still open. There stood a girl about seventeen, her hair was down to her shoulders and she stood about 5'7'', most likely about 115 pounds. As I can say she looked like me, in a scary and awkward way she seemed like she could be me.

"Whitney, how are you?" Carlisle's wife, Esme, asked the girl at the door. The girl named Whitney came in and hugged Esme then answered, "Fine, Logan is on his way, as is Emmett. Might I say both have been rather despicable with their bets." She huffed as two other came in to stand behind her. I looked over at them and gathered their appearances. Both were tall, but the difference was one was lanky while the other was buff. The buff one looked like a teddy bear. He had brown hair that was buzzed and looked otherwise, outgoing. The lanky one looked just the opposite. He had blonde hair that was cut in an emo hairstyle. He, opposite of the teddy bear, looked like Edward; depressed.

"Rachael this is Emmett one of our other sons and Logan our new son with his girlfriend Whitney." Everyone was quiet, waiting for my answer.

"Why was I not informed that we had more visitors coming?" I said in a superior voice. My coven all but looked at me. I took a deep breath then continued. "Well, I'm sorry to say but we do not have anymore rooms to share. Actually I am not sorry at all. If you are going to stay here we need to situate the room residence. Let head into the living room, shall we." When we were all there and sat, I was standing since I didn't have enough nerve to sit, I started to tell them the plan.

"So we are going to put some of you in others rooms for now. Since Bella will not be staying here this week, Whitney will be staying in my room and…" With a screech the one and only, Whitney interrupted me.

"I am not stay with you, I am staying with Logan." She said sternly, glaring me down. I raised an eyebrow.

"To bad dear girl, but Edward will not be staying with me. Since that is the only way you would be able to spare a room, you are out of luck because he is not staying with me. I could put you with Edward and Logan can be with me." The look on her face gave it away that she caved. "That is what I thought. So, Whitney will stay with me while Logan stays with Edward. And of course Emmett is with Rosalie for obvious reasons." Rosalie smiled at me for the first time.

"Where is Bella going?" That was the first thing that came out of Edward's mouth since Bella got here. Bella signed and said, "I am going hunting, unlike Ray there I can't eat human food." I winced as she said my old nickname that Josh gave me. She gave me an apologized look; she knew how sensitive I was about that name. I looked around and found Logan looking at me curiously. I narrowed my eye at him then looked back at everyone else.

"So what are your powers?" I asked the new three. Emmett was the first to answer.

"I have my strength. I am stronger than anyone in my coven." He stated.

"Well, I don't thing you will compare that much to Kyle since he has the same power." Emmett smiled.

"Yes, that is true. All of our past wrestling matches neither of us could beat the other." Emmett replied generously.

"About that, Emmett" Kyle added. "You should be aware of Rachael, she is stronger than me so she can kick your ass too." He said laughing. "One time I pissed her off and she beat the crap out of me for it." I remembered that day. He kept push me about me past and I have enough and threw him though the window then proceeded to damaged him with punches then to finish my job I threw his against a tree and threaten him to keep asking about my past. I heard a chuckled and noticed it came from Edward.

"Damn." He whispered. "I defiantly don't want to piss you off." He smiled at me and laughed light hearty, which made me give him smile also. "Thought that was funny, huh" I replied; he nodded. Bella abruptly was in front of me.

"I am going to go and hunt, now so I will be back in a week." She said giving me a hug. She looked at Edward and started to walk away until he stopped her and asked, "Can we talk when you get back, please?" She didn't look at him as she nodded. He let go and she was gone. Poor Bella. I thought.

"Let her have time, Edward. Having you leave her was very hard on her. I should know." I told him. Everyone was looking at me. That was the first thing I said to anyone except Bella, Tashia and now Edward about me past, so they were in shock. "Lets just say, my past was similar to Bella's except I wasn't in love with a vampire." I looked at my coven. "That is why I was always close to her. She is my best friend." I took a breath and sat beside Edward. "You all want to know a secret?" Everyone nodded.

"Why not?" Alice said.

"Let us hear it." Came from April.

"Well, you know how you all found me in the forest when I was bitten?" My coven nodded, again. "Umm… she left me there." They all looked so confused. "My god… Bella is the one who bite me."

"Oh." Was the response I got from everyone. Edward looked at me and asked, "So why are you able to eat and sleep? You said you would explain later. It is later, explain." I looked away then back at Edward.

"I guess I should explain. When I was bitten my coven found me. As Kyle once told me he tried to suck the venom out but it was spread to far in my system, so it was to late. But luck had me; April has the ability to heal, as you knew from the past, so she healed me. It only worked to a certain extent; I am a vampire but I have human abilities. Like I can eat, sleep, blush, and cry. As you have notice." I said looking at Edward as I explained it. Then I looked at his coven; they had the look of amazement on their faces, all but Whitney, She just rolled her eye like I was a drama queen.

"Rachael, I am speaking for the entire coven when I say that we want an explanation of your past." Kyle told me. I growled fiercely and Edward stopped me and whispered in my ear.

"I think you should tell them. They are quite curious and I know they will be supportive. Remember, I am the mind reader, I know." He chuckled. _You know they can hear you, dumbass?_ I glared at him. "I know they can. I know only parts of your past, the one in the pictures, but not the reason you are like this. Blocked off from everyone, I know how that feels. I left the one I love years ago and I have been paying for it ever since. Now I found out she is a vampire and safe, I am satisfied. Now it is your turn. Whitney over here has the power to sense a person's past and she sensed you had a hard one." Edward was not whispering anymore. I was still glaring but then stopped and looked directly at Whitney, who was sitting on Logan's lap, which might I say, Logan was not looking very comfortable.

"What do you mean sensed?" I asked her. She looked at me as she answered.

"Well, I can't see someone's past I can only sense it, and yours was very painful." She said as if I was the stupidest person on this planet.

"Oh, well you're right it was, it was very painful. Just like Bella's, only the lucky thing is she didn't know Edward her whole life before he walked out on her." Everyone gasped in shock. "I knew him since I was four." I looked down, "He knew me; he was the only one to know me at all. He was my best friend." As I started to explain I felt Edward's hand rubbing my back trying to make me stop crying, I just shrugged him off. He looked hurt. "Sorry… but he use to do that to make me calm down… it just reminds me of him too much." I said through the tears.

"What happened?" Shawn asked. I looked at him then everyone else. When I got to Logan and Whitney, Logan was repositioned with his head in his hand and Whitney was pouting beside him. When he didn't hear me explain further on he looked up. He had a pain and guilty expression on his face; I gave him a questionable look until Edward whispered, "They are waiting." _Sorry_, I thought. I looked at Logan for couple more seconds before looking at Edward for encouragement. "Go on." He said. I leaned back in my seat and looking up at the ceiling. "Well, I have lived in an orphanage since I four because my parents were killed. When I got there no one talked to me. Most of them laughed at me, but there was this boy, named Josh Jarvis. He never made fun of me; never laugh. Soon enough he and I got really close, we did everything together. We grew up protecting each other; he never let anything happen to me." I remembered the day when I fell in the lake in Cascade Square, Josh freaked out because he though I was hurt. He ran and went to see if I got hurt, I told him that I wanted to tell him something important, so he came and bent down so I could tell him. That was the mistake he made because I grabbed him and pulled him in, we laughed and splashed each other. I was pulled out of my daydream because beside me Edward was laughing; I laughed with him.

"You really pulled him into that lake. How old were you?" Edward asked me trying to control his laughter.

"I was ten and he was eleven. It was one of my favorite days with him." I stated.

"You had a lot didn't you?" Rosalie asked. I was too shocked so I merely nodded. _Was she just nice? Or am I hallucinating?_

"No she was nice." Edward said to me.

"So are you going to get to the point of your damn depressed story or not?" Whitney asked. I glared at her.

"You know I really don't like you so that should be a warning to shut the fuck up." I snapped back at her. She kept quit because Logan elbowed her in the side. She screamed then ran off outside. "Can any of you stand her?" I asked the Cullens. They just looked at me like saying, 'I ain't gonna lie when I tell ya…' when I looked at Logan he just looked away. "Well to finish my story… I was seventeen when he left to live with his… cousin, I don't even remember what his name was suppose to be but the night before he left he told me he loved me." I said with a smile on my face as I looked at everyone's faces they all looked happy until I got to Logan, he tried to smile but failed terribly, he reminded me of Josh somehow. I don't know why but he does. I kept looking at Logan while I finished.

"I admitted that I loved him too." I said, my voice just above a whisper, Logan looked back at me. It looked like something was tearing him apart. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I kept talking, "The truth is I kind always knew that I did love him but I never really knew that I loved him for real until I was about to lose him forever. It scared the hell out of me, too." At this point Esme came and pulled me into a hug trying to calm me but it didn't work. Ten minute went by and I didn't stop sobbing. They all were talking but I could understand what they were staying soon I felt a new pair of arms around me trying to calm me. The person did it just like Josh, it was scary, and I wonder if it was Edward. When I was able to see again I looked to see that it was not Edward but Logan. His touch felt just like Josh's did. I leaned my head against his chest as he held me in his iron grip as if afraid to let me go for only a small second. What surprised me was he even smelled like Josh. I sat there taking in his scent; smelled like burn rubber and axe the body spray, the same Josh used. I sat up but still stayed close to Logan just in case.

"The next morning I woke up to see that Josh was not in my room with me. When I got out and ran down the hall I saw him walking towards the door. I just couldn't…" I broke off again then finish a minute later; Logan was rubbing my back relaxing me, as I talked, "I couldn't let him go without a fight. I didn't put up much of a fight because I felt… I felt…" I took a deep breath and leaned on Logan for the rest. "I felt like I already lost him. Zane his best friend besides me held me as Josh left. When I finally pulled myself together, Zane helped me to my room, that is when I noticed the letter Josh left." Edward interrupted for a second to ask me about the letter.

"The letter that you were reading when I came to check on you?" He was looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, in it was his mother's locket which he gave me." I pull it out from under my shirt and held it in my hands. Logan sat up and took it from me and looked at it, he opened it, then shut it and dropped it and left the room with out another look in my direction. "Months later I found out he died of cancer, but it didn't seem like he was died, I still felt like he was alive and somewhere safe. Soon after his funeral I ran away from the orphanage and got attacked by Bella then you guys found me in the woods. Now, here I am telling you about it." I said it was quiet until I excused myself and walked up to my room. As I opened my door I found Logan going through my box.

"What the hell?" I screamed as I ran over and took the box away from him and put aside. I glared at him for a minute but it died away, I just wasn't able to be anger for long and I don't know why. I usually am able to keep a grudge but with him I just couldn't seem to. Kind of like Josh, I was never able to hold a grudge with him, maybe that is why. It might be that he remind me so much of Josh I can't help but to forgive him. I looked in his hand and saw he was holding the picture of Josh and me at the mall. "Can I have that back, it is one of my favorite pictures." I asked nicely hoping he would give it to me, he did. Then he went and sat on my bed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." I was not convinced, though I let it go. I unclasped my locket and put it back in my nightstand.

"How about we go to the club with everyone, even Whitney can come, but only if she leaves me alone, though." I said popping my eyebrows. He laughed; I smiled. "Come on lets get the others." He got up and walked over to me. I froze as he ran the back of his hand over my cheek. If I still had a heartbeat it would have exploded just now. "Lets go." I said quickly as I exited my room with Logan behind me. I don't know why he is acting like this, it is unexplainable; he just met me. Why is he acting so strange? I asked myself.

We walked down stairs; Logan right behind me, when we got there everyone was waiting. Alice squealed and hugged me. Awkward. I thought. Edward sent me another glare for the evening; warning me to be nice.

"Everyone has agreed to go to the club. Lets go." Alice squealed and ran out the door with a giddy Rosalie, smiling Jasper and an ecstatic Emmett behind them. _How did she know?_ I looked at Edward, he smiled and said, "She can see the future, remember?"

"Oh… well let's go to the club." I started to walk away and stopped again. "Who is going to ride with who?"

"Well, it seems as if, Emmett is driving; Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. So I will take Esme, Carlisle and whoever wants to ride with me." Edward said as he got his keys out of his pocket.

"Ok, I will take Tashia, April and Shawn." Kyle said. Tashia gave me a glance; I shrug my shoulders. Kasey glared at all of us then said, "I'll ride with Edward." And with another glare at everyone, walked to Edward's silver Volvo. _And I am stuck with them?_ I yelled in my mind. _Sorry_ was all Edward said as he walked to his car.

"Well, seems as if my night is just beginning." I said; sarcasm noted. "We're talking my car, lets go." I told Logan and Whitney. She glared at me and took Logan's arm and went out to my black Audi.

I pulled out of my driveway when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rach!"

"Hey to you, too."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Club, are you going?"

"Already there. Meet me in the VIP room when you get here."

"Will do. Bye"

"Bye"

Logan was in the passenger seat while Whitney was whining in the backseat. He turn the radio on, "Awe, I love this song, keep it there." Whitney said from the backseat. I turned it up a little louder, this was one of the songs Josh use to sing to me so I would sleep easier. I started to sing with it.

_"Hold it together, birds of feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

_I have the answers, spreading the cancer,_

_You are the faith inside me."_

It reminded me of Josh in another way because he had cancer since he was little and held on to me like everything could fall to pieces any moment he wasn't holding on. Surprising enough everything did fall and break to pieces.

_"No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember."_

Logan started to sing with me.

_"Chorus_

_Put me to sleep evil angel,_

_Open your eyes evil angel._

_A-ah."_

This reminded me of my time with Josh; I missed him.

_"I'm a believer,_

_Nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends,_

_Hiding betrayal,_

_Driving the nail,_

_Hoping to find a savior."_

We smiled at each other still singing.

_"No, don't_

_Leave me to de here._

_Alone, don't_

_Surrender, surrender."_

We had just pulled into the parking lot.

_"Chorus:_

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

_Chorus: 2x"_

I parked my car and got out. I frowned when Whitney cut in front of me and hissed, "Stay away from him. I know you were with him upstairs; let this be a warning, leave him alone, or else." I laughed, was she seriously threatening me?

"My god. Do you even hear yourself when you talk? He was in my room when I got up there. And personally I don't think a little premiere ballerina should be threatening me when she doesn't know even half the things I could do to her before she could do even one tiny thing to me." I spat in her face. I look passed her and saw Logan standing behind watching the sight before him eye layout. "Have fun with what you can handle." I said walking past her and to the door. He said something to her before grabbing my arm and apologizing for her.

"Sorry, she can be territorial sometimes."

"Oh, no worries, she wouldn't know what to do with me if she tried." I informed him. 'I could kill her easily before she could try.' I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Hey, I am going to go in and find some one I am supposed to meet tonight. Okay."

"Can I come?" He asked as I started to walk in the club, I turned around and said, "Sure why not? You can bring Witch Watch with you, too." I said sarcastically. He laughed and followed. When I got to the door to the VIP room I turned around.

"Whitney, I am only going to warn you now, because when you get into that room no one will help you if something slips from that mouth of yours and I decide to shut it for good. So keep quite. The guy that I am meeting is an old friend that took care of me and even though he gets annoying I will not take anything you say about him or anyone in there, go it?" She snarled and replied, "I think I will do fine."

I opened the door to be greeted by tons of people dancing and partying. I walk through the crowd with Logan and Whitney behind me. When I got over to the bar arms wrapped around me and twirled me to face the person who had a hold of me. When I saw who it was I...

* * *

Cliff-hanger!! Dah...Dah...Dah!!


	9. Authors Note

Anyone who would like me to start writing this story again... review/message me and tell me... also tell me some ideas that you think might be good for this story... I need help... I have had major writers block... I love this story but I don't know exactly how I want it to go without your help....

~Michelle


End file.
